


Darksound of the Opera, a Poem of Longing and the Barricaded Heart - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Bad fanart, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>artwork for Darksound of the Opera, a Poem of Longing and the Barricaded Heart: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218458</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darksound of the Opera, a Poem of Longing and the Barricaded Heart - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darksound of the Opera, a Poem of Longing and the Barricaded Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218458) by Anonymous. 



> omg yu guize this is the best fic ever   
> i know just exactly like darkside feels :((( sher soul is so beautiful and i want to love nejolrads too cu zhes like a dreamy prince and it is so deep and passionate and reflects in the pools of my orbs so hard i just had to draw this ORIGINAL ART WROK, DO NOT STEAL!!!

[](http://imgur.com/hQppHzB)

[](http://imgur.com/BZKbzYQ)


End file.
